


【带卡】金鱼花火

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 和风“养成系”
Kudos: 9





	【带卡】金鱼花火

初夏的夜晚，暑气氤氲。

今夜是满月，卡卡西赶着去慰灵碑前祭奠。

空旷的坟冢上布满了墓碑，清冷的暮色让升腾的暑气也沉寂下来。他走到一面无名的慰灵碑前，放上一束鹅黄的唐菖蒲，为凄凄墓茔添上一丝淡淡的颜色。

他在碑前伫立许久，月光都要将他浸透。转身要走之际，隐约听见身旁有衣料悉索的声音。

“什么人？”他惊得一震，急忙问道。

对方打了个哈欠，朦朦胧胧的应了一声，如梦初醒般呢喃了一句什么。

“什么人？”他又问了一次。

“我叫带土。”应答他的是一声稚涩的童声。

带土。卡卡西满目迷惘。这个名字是他未曾听过的。

“为什么来这里？是祭悼什么人吗？”

“我也不知道为什么会在这儿。我刚刚做了一个梦，醒来之后便在这里了。”少年懵懂的说。

“时候不早，快回家去吧。”

“要回哪里去呢？我不记得自己是从哪里来的了……”少年迷迷糊糊的抓着后脑勺。

是走失了么？卡卡西想。

“你再仔细想想。”

少年思忖许久，就是想不出，叹着气兀自懊恼：“怎么一点都想不起来了呢？我兴许是从那梦里来的。”

这孩子也真是愚笨。卡卡西苦笑。

少年瘪着嘴，自顾自的念叨些奇奇怪怪的话，像是在梦里神游。说累了干脆躺下来，准备再睡一觉，说是大约这样就能回去了。

都是些什么胡言乱语。

“我能看看你么？”卡卡西不禁对这少年有些好奇。

“嗯。”

卡卡西蹲下身，双手抚上少年的面庞，沿着凌厉的轮廓描摹着这张脸。脸颊圆润，唇瓣饱满，鼻梁翘挺，想必是个俊俏的少年。他伸手向上，想要触到那双眼睛，却被什么东西挡住了 — 那是一副风镜。

风镜后面，一双黑峻峻的明眸含着些许疑惑上下打量着他。

卡卡西是盲的。

他的半生都是盲的。自从十八岁那年，他便看不到了。

少年小声说：“我不记得回去的路了。你能带我走吗？”

沉默片刻，卡卡西牵起少年的手，对他说：

“你同我一道回家吧。”

*

炎暑未尽，却逢梅雨。

水雾延绵，无半日晴天，出门也变得不便。倒是明月院的紫阳花，年复一年，在漫无边际的雨幕中开的娇艳。带土闲在家觉得乏味，却又无心赏花，卡卡西便叫带土去书房拿书来念给他听。卡卡西的书房里摆满了各种书籍，那些书籍看起来都有些陈旧，书页泛黄发皱，上面也落了一层薄薄的尘土，想必他也好久没读过书了。

起初带土取些神话故事来念，他最爱的便是百鬼夜行，每每读过，都会无事生非的凭空臆想些鬼怪出来。有一天带土妖魔鬼怪读厌了，找到本封面花哨的书，书名也起的独特，叫《亲热天堂》，看起来就与其他的书籍不一样，于是带土拿来念给卡卡西。

“纯子褪了衣物，肌肤凝白如雪，乌发及腰。朱唇轻启，莞尔巧笑……”带土绘声绘色的念道。

卡卡西听着耳根发烫，脸霎时变了颜色，慌不择言的厉声责斥带土。

“这本书是你自己的书，你可以读，我怎么不能读了?”

“你还敢顶撞！”

带土扮了个鬼脸，拿着书跑了。

卡卡西执着盲杖追着带土，想要把那书夺回来，可是带土躲闪灵巧，绕着房间与卡卡西周旋，一边跑还一边将书中零星的字句念出来，念得卡卡西恼羞成怒，只得举仗在空中胡乱挥舞。

带土乐极生悲，突然脚底打滑，一屁股摔在地上，疼的滋哇乱叫，先前调皮的顽笑也变了调。卡卡西听见带土叫疼，心里一紧，气也顿时消了，他将盲杖扔到一旁，忙乱的摸索着带土。

“哪里疼？”卡卡西好容易抓住了带土的手，心疼的握紧他。

带土说不上哪里疼。他好像哪里都疼，可哪里都不疼了。

见带土不说，卡卡西小心翼翼抚过跌倒在地上的身体，问他是不是这里痛。

带土一直摇着头，只觉得被摸的痒痒，反倒咯咯笑起来。

卡卡西这才放下心，却不由得想要捉弄带土，一把挠在带土腰上。

带土毫无防备，笑的发抖，手一松，手里的书也落在一旁。卡卡西趁机捡起书本：

“这书我先收着，等你十八岁再给你读。”

“十八岁？那不是还得等六年！好久啊！”带土抱怨。

“六年，很快的。”

六年很快。一生一世，又何其仓皇。

*

村子里有个古老的传说。相传大正池的一尾樱东锦爱上了人间的男子，在盛夏之夜用灵力将自己化作少女。可作为条件，她失去了声音。每年夏日祭的夜晚，她便守在神社前，期许与意中人相会。可是因为不能说话，那句深藏在心里的告白终是没有说出口，直到灵力消逝也未能与男子执手。

少女死后，化作一束金鱼花火，在天空中守护着她的恋人，转瞬即逝，却竭尽全力的照亮一小片夜空。

传说中金鱼花火的光会点亮一段前世的记忆，看到的人若如金鱼般心怀眷恋，就能够想得起自己前世的情人。

听卡卡西讲完这个传说，带土不耐烦的摇着头，说这故事太无趣了，还是百鬼夜行里的妖魔更生动些。

“你还是太小了，这样的故事你怕是听不懂。”卡卡西弯起眉眼，温和的笑着。

带土一溜烟没了踪影。不一会儿只听见书房里传来些细微的动静。

卡卡西无奈。他知道，那本《亲热天堂》带土终究是背着他偷偷读完了。可是书里写的那样心神合一的爱恋，连他都读不懂，一个孩子怎么会懂呢？

*

卡卡西总是会在月圆之夜去慰灵碑前纪念一个无名的墓。

“既然没有姓名，那你又怎么知道他是你要纪念的人？”带土不解。

“我知道的。”卡卡西坚定说，“只是不记得名字了。”

上天定是戏弄他，让他记得那人的眼，那人的一字一句，那人的一切，记得前世今生无休无止的羁绊与纠结，偏偏忘却了那个刻骨铭心的名字。

“那又为何在月圆之夜？”

“他走的那天，月亮很圆。”

带土若有所思又问：“那他会在月圆之夜回来么？”

卡卡西没有再说什么。他要怎样与一个孩子讲清楚他一生一世的守望呢？

又是一轮圆月当空，带土执意要与卡卡西一起去慰灵碑，说是想要陪他去看看那位无名的故人。卡卡西见带土心诚，就差带土去买束花。

带土买了花在坟冢前等他，卡卡西摸着带土的手接过花束。

“小心，有刺！”带土急忙大喊。

可还是来不及了 — 根茎上的利刺划破了纤长的手指，雪白的皮肤上渗透出殷红的血液，异样的温度灼烧着凉薄的指尖。

“你买的是什么花？”卡卡西质问带土。

“蔷薇花。”

“哪有祭奠死者用蔷薇花的……”卡卡西不介意手上的伤，只怪罪带土不懂礼节。

“可是，送给爱人，要用蔷薇花。”带土不容分说的辩解。

两行清泪从卡卡西黯淡无神的眼中静静落了下来，他枯槁的眼眶被澄澈的泪水润泽，鸢色的蔷薇花随着他的手不可抑制的颤抖。他无措的合上双眼，指尖上的疼痛延展到心头。

卡卡西努力掩饰着脸上袒露无疑的情绪，想要支走带土：“既然来了，你没有什么要祭拜的逝者吗？”

“没有。对我重要的人，他还活着。”带土断然说道，声音里透着一股桀骜的英气，“我怎么会让他去死呢。”

*

岁暮将至，雪落天寒。

依照礼数，带土应该送卡卡西御岁暮的，可是卡卡西不饮酒，也不吃甜食，世面上的礼物都太平凡了。他苦思冥想，直到年末也不知送什么好，最后商铺里礼品都售空了，店面也打了烊，带土只好空着手见卡卡西。

“不要紧，我不需要什么礼物。”卡卡西揉了揉带土凌乱的黑发，“你有这份心，就是求之不得的厚礼了。”

他越是这样说，带土反倒越是心里难受，非是要给卡卡西补上一件像样的礼物。

带土生了自己的气，终日闷闷不乐。卡卡西看不下去，还是向带土索要了一件礼物，说是两人一起去寺庙外苑的松林折一枝松枝，迎春过后还可以做成松香。

葱郁的玉扇松顶着落雪傲然挺立，枝节苍劲，风骨嶙峋，皮若龙鳞，叶似蓑衣。

带土挑了一节青翠的松枝折下来，正要交到卡卡西手里，几个与带土差不多年纪的少年叫嚣着窜了出来，不由分说的抢了过去。带土急匆匆的追过去跟那几个人厮打起来，那些人见打不过，反而绕过带土去追卡卡西。

他们拿着细长的松枝当做利剑，在卡卡西眼前招摇，肆虐的晃来晃去，原本只是寻些乐子，没几下便发现卡卡西看不到，便愈加猖狂。

“原来是个瞎子！”

“看这头白发，说不定是深山里的妖怪！”

孩子们大喊着捉妖，尖叫，谑笑，松枝在几个孩子手中传递着，如一节长鞭在冷风中抽打，厉声呼啸。

卡卡西只是痴站着。他们人多，他自然是躲闪不过的。

嗖的一声，尖锐的松枝在卡卡西左眼留下一条狭长的伤口，鲜红的液体落下犹如血泪。

带土不知哪来的一股蛮力，箭步冲上去，对施暴者一阵疾风骤雨的拳打脚踢。地上扬起的白雪随着一股肃飒的气焰骤然升腾。十二岁的少年像个战士一样，拼了命的保护着身后的大人。那些人吓得忘了还手，四散而逃，悻悻遁走。

“疼么？”

带土抬起衣袖拭干卡卡西眼睛上的血。他踮起脚尖刚刚能够到卡卡西眼角。

“不碍事的。”卡卡西笑的云淡风轻。

带土抽了一下鼻子，瓮声瓮气的说：

“卡卡西，我一辈子陪着你。”

“这怎么行。你长大了，找份事做，娶妻生子，总不能一辈子陪着个瞎子。”

“我不走。我来做你的眼睛。”

带土万分笃定。

*

新年伊始，人们纷纷赶去神社敬拜。

卡卡西平素不爱热闹，但因为今年有个孩子在身边，却也真心想带着带土祈愿。

带土特意帮他挑了件素白的色无地小袖，又为他披上一袭伽罗色羽织 — 他看上去清秀俊逸极了，像大和绘屏风里的仙人一样。

二人拾级而上，来到神社前。带土走上前去摇了铃，二拍手，手掌合十端放于胸前，闭上眼郑重其事的祈愿。

“这么认真，一定是什么宏愿。”见带土半晌还未退下来，卡卡西笑道。

“我向来得不到神明眷顾，也从不敢许什么宏愿，怕都是完不成的。”

“我来替你许一个愿望吧。”

卡卡西祈了愿，还替带土求了一枚“平安”御守，精美的刺绣上面用丝线穿过，打了个绶带结。

带土把御守系在腰间，生平头一次觉得冥冥之中有神明庇佑。

*

又是一年炎夏，虞美人开满了山坡。

夏日祭之夜，繁星在晴朗的夜空里明灭闪烁，连晚风都泛着温暖的色泽。穿着各色漂亮浴衣的女孩子们盘起长发，持着团扇，挽着恋人的手，一双双木屐在石板路上踏出清脆的声响，配着聒噪的蝉鸣唱成一首愉悦的欢歌。

听说今年的花火大会，会放“金鱼花火”。

卡卡西已经不记得上一次看花火是什么时候了，自从失明之后，繁华盛世似乎都与他无关。而此时他走在观花火的路上，却是如此心潮起伏。

天色渐渐暗淡，村子里也热闹起来，成群的舞者跳起了盂兰盆舞。

带土一手拿着刚买来的红豆糕，一手牵着卡卡西，一路走到山丘顶上，席地而坐。

一束束花火升上天空，火光点燃了夜空，余火在天际蔓延。

卡卡西安安静静聆听漫天盛开的花火，仿佛置身于一个流光溢彩的梦境，他瘦削的身形隐没在盛大的幻影中，侧脸在光影中被点亮然后熄灭。他不奢望能够目睹花火，只愿能幻化为一朵云彩，纵身于与沉静的黑，然后融于无垠的夜色。

带土仰起头看天，又侧过脸很认真很认真的看着卡卡西，投注予他星辰般璀璨的目光。

卡卡西看不到带土的脸，他甚至从未“看到”过带土，却真真切切的感受着他的存在。带土就在这里，就在他身边，也在他心里面。

“卡卡西，是金鱼花火！”

绯红的烟火绽放出金鱼的形状，灵动的小鱼在深黑的暮色中游曳。故事里少女温婉的笑颜昙花一现，娓娓诉说着一期一会的爱恋。

卡卡西黑洞洞的瞳仁里折射出漫天缤纷绚烂，银色的睫毛蹁跹扑朔，眼底闪烁着五光十色。

只是那么一刹那，周围的花火和星辰都变得黯淡无光，人群蝉鸣的喧嚣也沉寂下来，全世界只剩下他们的呼吸和心跳。在盛开与陨灭，光辉与黯淡的短促间隙，少年的唇瓣紧紧的贴上了他左眼，被松枝划破的伤痕愈合后隐隐痒痛，还带着唇瓣传来的温热。带土的气息伴随夏天湿润而撩人的晚风缠绕着他，抚慰着他的心。

那一刻卡卡西无比惊惶，茫然，却又是满心欢喜。

带土蓦然动容。他在那双盲了的眼里，看到了烟火，也看到了自己的投影。那个轻轻的吻被晕染上浓郁的颜色，他吻的沉醉，吻尽了整夜的花火。

一缕缕闪闪凋落的金鱼花火，纷纷扬扬散落在两人肩头，又化作轻烟久久盘旋。

“卡卡西，一年前遇到你的那天晚上，我做了一个梦。”

“你梦到了什么？”

“在那个梦里面，我死了。我死在巨石下面，粉身碎骨，那块石头沉重，夺了我的命。我死相很惨，歪歪扭扭压在石头，全身都是血，动弹不得。”带土的声音里没有半分恐慌，反而是不属于这个年纪的平静，“但是我一点都没有害怕。我临死前把眼睛给了你。”

“带土，是你么带土？”卡卡西握住了带土的手，梦呓般喃喃道。

“后来我梦到，你用我的眼睛，做了了不起的事情。”带土无邪的脸上扬起骄傲的笑。

那些记忆恍然若梦，可是曾经那样深刻，就定然不会忘记。他一声声轻唤着带土的的名字，犹如光明失而复得。

时隔一生一世，他仿佛再一次用带土的眼睛，看到了光的颜色。

他唇瓣开合却欲言又止。他想说的太多，怕是今生今世的都说不完的。

千言万语积在心头，话到口边，他却哽咽了，最终只是问道：“那日你在神社前，许的什么愿？”

带土在神社前许下的确实并非宏愿。

纵然人生不尽如愿，神明这一次终是成全了这个执拗的少年。

“与你并肩看一场金鱼花火。”带土笑盈盈的说。

卡卡西舒展眉眼，款款柔情涓涓流淌。

“希望带土的愿望能实现”是他那日许的愿。

**Author's Note:**

> 大冢爱 「金鱼花火」
> 
> 红色金鱼 缓缓游动在我心间  
> 情不自禁 加深了对你的爱恋  
> 尽管明白 这份情感无法实现  
> 即使如此 还是祈求 我可以继续默默待在你的身边
> 
> 夏日的气息萦绕着雨中的我  
> 一缕一缕慢慢滴落的金鱼花火  
> 那耀眼的光彩在我指间穿梭  
> 可惜你却不能对我 说出那爱的承诺  
>    
> 红色金鱼 缓缓游动在我心间  
> 千万不要 让它沾上任何污点  
> 我不过是 今夏就会散的轻烟  
> 不管还有多少时间 也要祈求你能幸福度过每一天  
>    
> 夏日的气味萦绕着雨中的我  
> 一缕一缕慢慢落下的金鱼花火  
> 你无法形容的温柔令我羞涩  
> 可惜你却不能对我 说出那爱的承诺


End file.
